


【珉佑】禁果

by kaze8688



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaze8688/pseuds/kaze8688
Summary: 哇 名字取的神烂其实就是为了开一台车就随便取了





	【珉佑】禁果

从练习生时，就过着忙碌的每一天，吃完饭练习再来就是睡觉，周而复始的循环，每天就是面对一群大男孩，早就忘了跟女孩子相处是什么感觉，除了拥抱跟牵手，没有体验过再更进一步的肌肤之亲，连「接吻」都还令他感到好奇。

金珉奎想跟全圆佑开玩笑，故意将脸贴近作势要亲他，本以为全圆佑会闪躲，但他忘了自家哥哥的反应速度，金珉奎完全煞不住。

原来全圆佑平常用的护唇膏是水蜜桃味。

唇瓣相贴，柔软的触感让金珉奎自然地对着全圆佑的下唇又吸又含，舍不得离开，就顺着气氛将舌头伸入，撬开全圆佑半闭合的牙齿，在口腔内转呀转，贴着对方舌头就像跳起激情的探戈，分开、贴合、转圈互相交缠，来不及吞咽的唾液只能沿着嘴角，流下一条透明的水痕。

金珉奎的好奇心早已满足不了自己的欲望，穿着宽松的灰色居家长裤，却可以看到中央明显地凸起了一包。

“圆佑哥，你怎么不反抗？”

“感觉不坏，而且好奇，你这下面怎么回事？”

全圆佑嘴角微微上扬，手不安分的隔着裤子摸上金珉奎的那包，还坏心的抓了一把。

“嘶~圆佑哥这里是厨房诶！”

“所以呢？”

“不然换厕所？”

对自家哥哥如此坦荡荡的发言感到无语，还好后来又补了一句，不然真在厨房做了，他大概一段时间做不了饭了。

来到了厕所，迅速将门锁扣上，全圆佑一次就拉下金珉奎的裤子跟内裤，葧荠的性器弹了出来，被全圆佑轻轻握住，开始缓慢的上下撸动，眼睛直直盯着前的巨物许久，好像第一次看到一样，来到了顶端就用大拇指堵住马眼，在上面开始画圈，就像在操作他熟悉的游戏机摇杆一样。

 

不知道性器的味道是什么样子？

 

全圆佑一口含到了底端，顶到了喉咙忍不住干呕，腥味在嘴里扩散，温差感换来了金珉奎的喘息，成功吸引全圆佑的目光，眼睛直勾勾的盯着金珉奎的脸，想着还能看到什么样的反应，就伸出舌头从底端的囊袋，先轻舔时不时含着在口中把玩，顺着柱身向上亲吻到了头部，朝已经开始流水的中心点吸了一下，又改像舔棒棒糖一样来回舔弄。

“哈...哈...哈...”

金珉奎的喘息频率变快，哥哥跪在自己面前，边吸着自己葧荠性器，还抬起头盯着自己猛看，金珉奎简直快被眼前的画面杀死。

“哈...哈...哈....哥你在这样我就要射了，我都不用帮你吗？”

金珉奎指着全圆佑也默默隆起的裤裆，全圆佑没有说话，只是解开裤子的系带，连同内裤一并脱下丢在旁边，拉着金珉奎的手腕，将金珉奎整个人压倒在地上就转身继续舔着他的棒棒糖。

短短一瞬间，金珉奎回过神来已经躺倒在地上，张开眼就能看到全圆佑葧荠的性器，还有圆润的小屁股。

摸了一下性器，金珉奎就乏味了，他不懂为什么全圆佑可以玩那么久，转而吸引他的是屁股上的洞。

好奇地伸出一根手指头，放在穴口附近打转，能听到全圆佑小声呻吟，试着往里头挤进去，全圆佑叫了一声。

“阿！痛痛痛痛...”

“阿！抱歉抱歉没有润滑。”

金珉奎在周围四处寻找，看到不知谁没带走的沐浴乳，就拿过来借用，打开盖子就往洞口挤，用指头沾一点就重新进入。

原本寸步难行的信道变的畅通无阻，在里面转一圈，轻轻按压抚平内壁皱折，伸进两根手指头在里面打开比个耶都没有问题。

“哥~”

“嗯?”

“我可以把我的放进去吗?”

“你不是已经放了吗?”

“…是你在舔的那个。”

“随便你。”

金珉奎还是支支吾吾，迟迟不动作，不知道在想什么？

“你还有什么问题？”

“没有保险套...”

全圆佑在内心白眼下自家弟弟，想着事到如今还在说什么，就从金珉奎身上站起来，抓着洗手台边缘，翘起屁股面对金珉奎，用行动说明一切。

金珉奎将仅存的沐浴乳全往自己性器上倒，用手让液体布满整根棒子后，就一手抓着全圆佑的腰一手扶着自己性器，直接捅了进去。

突如其来的异物感，导致全圆佑不小心漏出了呻吟，本来昏昏欲睡，顿时恢复了精神，感官变得鲜明，可以感受到金珉奎在自己体内来回抽插，后穴一下子闭合又马上被撑开，腰部上的手传来金珉奎的热度，热到好像随时都会烧起来，连旁人听起来微小细碎的喘息，也像放大了好几分贝回荡在全圆佑耳膜，原来这就是偷尝禁果的感觉。

“哈...可以再快点吗？”

“这样？”

“嗯疴...哈~阿~阿...对”

呻吟变大，金珉奎吓得赶紧打开莲蓬头，水打在地板上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，想掩盖全圆佑的淫叫声，深怕声音会像李硕珉的歌声一样，穿过微薄的塑钢门传到成员耳里。

叩、叩、叩。

金珉奎就像没听到敲门声，丝毫没有要停下动作的意思，反而还换了个姿势，抬起全圆佑一只脚，保持同样的速度，每一下都达到前所未有的深度顶到底，囊袋能紧紧贴到穴口，交合部位变得更加密合，不断磨蹭到敏感点，让全圆佑只能拼命闭着嘴降低音量。

“知秀哥该出来喽。”

说人人到，李硕珉清亮的声音，简单的就透过了门墙传到两人耳里。

“我是珉奎，我快好了，你在等一下，或去另一间。”

“可是我习惯在这里阿！”

“好啦好啦，你等等，我快好了，你先去客厅看电视。”

确认李硕珉走后，全圆佑才恢复了原本的音量。

“原来哥，你也会怕阿？”

“你再说？”

全圆佑夹紧后穴，窄小的地方被这么一缩，敏感的性器早就超过可以忍耐的限度只能投降，精液全爆发在全圆佑体内后，性器渐渐变小，随著白浊的液体一起滑出。

“珉奎？你也太早了吧？”

“不然我帮你？”

金珉奎手一碰全圆佑的性器，全圆佑就射在金珉奎手上，指间张开还拉成了一条一条的线，完全被自己如此诚实的身体打脸。

“圆佑哥，你这样不行哦~”

**Author's Note:**

> 哇 名字取的神烂  
> 其实就是为了开一台车  
> 就随便取了


End file.
